Dear Ron
by Squibakou
Summary: Oneshot. A series of letters from dearest mummy to Ronron. My first fic, by the way [I have now written others though]. Please, look into your hearts and review. I love you all. [Sorry, I may have come on a bit strong there. Ignore me.]


Author's note: Squibakou here! I just felt like writing something so here it is. Read it if you want, or not. Whatever.

Disclaimer: This itty-bitty oneshot hardly needs a disclaimer does it? Fine then, I own nothing (except the plot etc. – You know the drill) it's all whatserface's – J.K.Rowling's.

Dear Ron.

Dear Ron,

I'm worried about you. Are you eating enough? The weather is getting chilly so put something warm on. Is there anything you need from home? I noticed this year you forgot Mr. Ginger bear; do you want me to mail him to you? How's Ginny, are you looking after her? Why do you never answer my mail?

From, your loving and concerned mother. xxxx

Dear Ron,

Perhaps my last message didn't reach you. This ball of useless feathers that could possibly be an owl after some serious work is somewhat unreliable. I'm doing great and your father is getting a well-deserved long weekend for solving that man-eating dustbin case. I hope you're well and are keeping up with your work. If you need any tips don't hesitate to ask.

Love, mum. xx

Dear Ron,

Mr. Ginger bear is looking lonely and he's not the only one. It's been a couple of weeks now and you haven't answered my messages yet. Is your owl all right? Or is the problem school related – overwork perhaps? I'll talk to the headmaster and see if he can't cut down your workload a little. Ginny owled me a few days ago, she said you have a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Have fun! Could you pick me up one of those cough medicines from Magic!Remedies and spells co.? Your father isn't feeling very well, don't tell him but I may have put softener in the soup instead of salt. I feel a little guilty; he really does look a sight! Hope you get the chance to send me a letter.

Love from mum. xxx

Dear Ron,

It's been a week since my last letter but no cough remedy has turned up. Did you remember to send it? I'll post you some money as repayment but I want it right back if this medicine doesn't show up.

Mum.

To Ron,

Your blatant disregard for your father's well being is disappointing to the extreme. He is an ill man and although I fear it is my fault you are partly to blame for not providing the medicine I asked for. I hope you're happy young man! I'm cancelling this months pocket money as punishment.

Mother.

Dear Ron,

I apologise for my previous letter I was angry and worried. The cough remedy arrived yesterday morning and it fixed your father up a treat! He's right as rain now and sends his thanks.

Love from your grateful mother. xxxxx

Ronald,

Apon further inspection of the medicine package I found that the sender was infact Ginny and not you. Expect repercussions.

Molly.

PS. I have extended your allowance cancellation by two months.

Dear Ron,

It's been three and a half months now and I have not heard anything from you. Are you still mad at me for cancelling your allowance? You're old enough now not to hold an irrational grudge aren't you? Get back to me (I won't bite!).

Love, mum. x

Dear Ron,

I'm getting worried now. In my memory this correspondence has been rather one-sided. Don't you want to talk to your mother?

Mum. x

Dear Ronald,

It's nearing Christmas now so I will forgive you lack of communication, your probably far too excited to talk to the one who raised you and nurtured you and loved you since the day you were born. That's probably it. Anyway, would you like anything in particular present-wise? Or shall I just give you the usual?

Love mother. xxx

Dear Ron,

Merry Christmas! I hope you liked the sweater; it's a good likeness of Mr. Ginger bear don't you think? I figured that since you don't seem to want to take him to school I'd give you something to remember him by. Take a picture and mail it to me please!

From your mother. xxx

Dear Ron,

No picture and no thank you note. What has become of you my son?

Mom.

Dear Ron,

I'm getting desperate, why won't you talk to me? Has something happened?

You know you can tell me anything.

Your worried mum. xxx

PS. Is it work again? I'll talk to the Headmaster again; maybe he didn't get my message.

Dear Ron,

Far be it for me to intrude but I am seriously concerned here. Contact me soon or I will be forced to take _steps._

Mum.

Dear Ron,

Ron I am writing one last time for in case there is the slightest chance you are reading my letters. I am coming to the school. Your father can't make it (work has piled up at an outstanding rate and he is entirely swamped) but I will be there by Monday afternoon.

See you soon! (Hopefully)

Mum.

Dear Ron,

It is now Thursday and I have found the answer to the confusion we've been having. I was previously very baffled by the fact that apon my visit I learned that you had not received any of my letters. I was in the garden when I saw what the problem was. In the big oak tree down at the bottom of the garden there was a hollow carved into the trunk in the fork of the branches. I heard a noise and looked up at it and lo and behold there were three little baby owls peering down at me! Well, I ran right inside and got my broomstick and I flew up there. And inside that hollow along with lots of leaves and twigs were my letters! No wonder you never answered me, the furthest my letters had gone was my own backyard! Of course you realise what the baby owls mean don't you?

Love mum. xxx


End file.
